Mad or not?
by Naouma Koi
Summary: Adrian asks Sydney out on a date, saying that it's purely to humor him since he's become so bored.  But will that really be all this is about?


_What in the world is _wrong _with this guy!_

I find myself thinking this thought frequently when dealing with Adrian Ivashkov. The best answer I have come up with so far? _Everything_

Then there are the days when there seems to be nothing at all wrong with him. _And to think, those are the strange days._

I shake my head to get the odd thoughts out of it and get on with my paperwork. The alchemists don't want it until the end of the month, but why wait? After just a few more lines, however, I find myself still unable to concentrate and so I abandon the effort, choosing instead to stare out into the night sky.

_I wonder what he's doing now? Probably just partying with a bunch of frat girls._

Laughing a little at the thought, I start to get up, intending now to head over to Starbucks to get some coffee. Maybe it'll help me concentrate.

Leaving my recently acquired apartment, I set out in Latte. When I get there, I'm actually somewhat surprised to see anyone I know. "Hey. Welcome t-Oh... Hey Sage." The half friendly greeting makes me look up, and I am astonished to see Adrian behind the counter.

"What...?"

"It's called a job." Adrian laughs and shakes his head, a smile on his face again.

"I know that!" I snap, sending a death-glare his way. I hate it when he mocks me.

"Of course. So.. Here for your nightly fix?"

"Pretty much, but what would you know about that?"

"Plenty. You're so predictable, Sage."

_I wish he would just shut up. _"Can I order?"

"Sure. What can I get for you?"

"A tall peppermint mocha."

"Seems a little extravegant for you, Sage, but sure." With exaggerated movements, Adrian punches in my order, takes the money for it, and goes to make it. When it is ready, he actually brings it around the counter to where I have set up my laptop and sat down. He put the cup on the table and sat down across from me.

"Don't you have things to do back there?" I ask pointedly. The only response I get is quiet laughter. "Sorry. It's a job. I figured you'd have _work _to do."

"I do, don't you worry about that. But I also have a question."

"Save your flirting for someone human." I say quickly. For some unknown reason, not that I really want to know the reason behind it, this vampire has recently taken to flirting with me whenever he sees me out somewhere.

"Come on, Sage. Humor me just this one time."

"And if I say yes?"

"I'll take you to a nice dinner tomorrow night."

Sighing, I shake my head. "Only _once_, Ivashkov. That's it."

The vampire across from me breaks into the widest smile I've seen on his face so far, and says "You won't regret it." before getting up and returning to his work.

I now have to ask myself what it is that I've gotten myself into this time around. A date with _Adrian Ivashkov_? What was I thinking?

Regardless, here I stand, wearing a rather expensive looking and feeling red dress that the vampire bought for me. And he insisted that I wear it tonight, so, just to humor him, I will.

Adrian finally pulls up in a rather nice looking sports car, and I have to raise my eyebrows at it. It's really more of a wonder that he can drive at all, what with as much alcohol as there normally is in his system, but I suppose being a vampire has to have _some _perks.

"Good evening." he says, smiling. I don't move, and he frowns. "Aren't you getting in, Sage?"

"Nope. I don't trust your ability to drive."

"What? I can't be charming unless I'm drunk? Seriously, Sage. Get in. It's fine."

"So you're not?" Honestly, I'm shocked.

"Nope. Not a drop all day."

"Fine." Reluctantly, I walk around the car and get in. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"Nope. I'm not telling you." When I scoff, the smile on his face only gets bigger.

After about twenty minutes of driving, Adrian parks. It's a very nice italian place in downtown Palm Springs that I never expected to be able to go to.

"What, did your father release more of the fortune to you?" I ask sarcastically. He's made it very obvious in the past that he's not getting very much out of the Ivashkov bank anymore, so i'd really like to know where he got the money for this little game of his.

"Nope. I earned every penny myself."

"Shocking."

"Play nice, Sage. You're humoring me tonight, remember? Not the other way around."

"You're right. I'm so sorry." I laugh at my own sarcasm.

We walk inside and are immediately greeted by a very friendly guy, who stares at me for all of three seconds before receiving a glare worthy of the title 'death-glare' from Adrian. After that, he shows us to our seats, gives us menus, and tells us that our server will be right out before leaving to greet the next guest.

"That dress really shows off your curves, Sage. It's nice to see you in something that doesn't make you look like paper." The vampire grinned and, for reasons I'm not quite ready to grasp, I feel my cheeks burn.

"You shouldn't say things like that."

"Why?"

"You just shouldn't." I open my menu to make sure he doesn't respond to me, and choose something simple. Chicken Alfredo. When the server comes out, I order a coke and my chicken, and she takes my distraction, I mean, my _menu, _away from me.

"Why _don't _you wear more colors, Sage?" Adrian asks, resting his chin on top of his folded hands.

"Because it annoys you."

"Humor me, Sage."

"Fine. Because I was raised that 'looking nice' meant black, white, or grey, and it had to be a collared shirt, button up, and a skirt to be considered proper." _There. I humored you._

"I see. Trust me, Sage. You would look a lot nicer if you wore more color."

"What are you, a fashion expert suddenly?" For that, I get a raised eyebrow.

"No, but I do know what looks good on people. And you look good with color. Your face has no color with what you usually wear."

The effect of that sentence scares me. I can feel the blood rushing to my face, and that's the last thing I want in front of him. Again, for reasons I'm not quite ready to grasp.

"Seriously, Sage. You've got to get over this alchemist thing. You can be an alchemist and still retain some individuality."

"I know that."

"Really? Name something about yourself that's different from others."

"Latte."

"Right. You're the weird one who still names her car. Seriously, Sage."

"Okay, okay!" I sigh. Until our food gets to the table, I think about this. "Is it bad if I can't think of anything?"

"Very."

"Fine. You name something."

"You clearly don't take your job as seriously as you used to or you wouldn't be out on a date with a vampire. You want to go back to school badly enough that you're _still_ masquerading as a high-school student just to get that environment back. You hate your job and wish you could quit, go back to school, and still hang out with all of your new friends. All of said friends just so happen to be vampires. Need I continue?"

I feel my eyes widen in shock as he concludes his little tirade and am also struck by the fact that he's right. About everything.

"I take that as a no. You should eat, Sage. As I've said before, you're too skinny." With that statement, Adrian wastes no time in digging into his own food.

I pick at my own, like normal, and receive a small glare from across the table. "Eat, Sage."

"Fine..." The chicken really does look good, so I start eating and, to my surprise, find that it's all gone when I feel full.

Adrian smiles. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Shut up, Ivashkov."

After the dishes are cleared away, Adrian and I go back to the car. The ride back to my apartment is rather uneventful, and I can't help wondering if I'm done humoring him for the night.

When we get back to the apartment, Adrian acts the true gentleman and comes to open my door. He doesn't let me out once it's open, however. "Did you have a good time?"

"Why does it matter? Wasn't I humoring you?"

"Trust me. It matters. Now answer the question."

I think for a moment. "Sure. I guess I had a good time." The vampire smiles.

"Good." he says. Please, humor me just a bit longer and invite me inside for a while."

"You're not the kind of vampire that really needs invitation."

"It's a formality of friendship."

"Fine. Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure." Now he backs off and holds out his hand to help me out of the car. Once out, I walk up the sidewalk and unlock my door. Then I go inside, take off my shoes, and step into the living room of my small apartment. After wearing heels all night, I am very grateful to be able to simply fall over onto the couch. Moments later, I am joined when Adrian chooses to sit next to me. I start to get up and am shocked when Adrian grabs my hand and holds me there. "Stay." he says, not looking at me.

He seems to be lost in thought, so I don't struggle, vaguely wondering what it is he's thinking about. "Is something wrong?" I ask once the curiosity is too much to bear.

"No... I was just wondering how angry you'd be with me if I did what I'm thinking of doing."

"Wha-?"

I'm not even given time to finish my sentence before he closes in. The vampire captures my lips with his own so fast that I don't even have time to react really.

Except, then I _do _react. Unable to think really, I kiss him back, even part my lips after a few seconds and let him push his tongue in, which I meet softly with my own. I can't think, I can't move, and worst of all, I can't _stop_.

When, eventually, he breaks for much-needed air, I find myself rooted to the spot, eyes wide and face hot.

_What... Just happened?_

"So, how mad are you?"

And there it is. The question. I think for just a few seconds before I come up with the most baffling answer possible.

"I... I'm not mad, Adrian."


End file.
